


The Giver meets Vampire Diaries

by GFG_May



Category: The Giver - Fandom
Genre: FanTALES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GFG_May/pseuds/GFG_May
Summary: Written by our students Lara and Katha





	The Giver meets Vampire Diaries

Chapter 24

Suddenly there was fog everywhere. Jonas looked up with his tired eyes and on a big old tree he saw a little, black crow. He didn’t knew if it was really there because he was nearly dead and the cold took over his body. Behind the tree with the crow appeared the shadow of a man. Jonas thought he was dreaming. And if he was not, the situation would be one of the scariest he ever experienced. The man walked slowly in his direction. Jonas couldn’t move because of the cold and his big fear. He pulled Gabriel nearer to his body, trembling of cold. Suddenly the man became really fast and he stood right in front of Jonas. Jonas screamed, "Please don’t hurt me, I have a baby." "Oh okay mommy, if it’s like that…", the man grinned. Jonas didn’t knew how to feel about him. "My name is Damon Salvatore. Don’t be scared. I just want to help you". Jonas had so many thoughts in his head. This supernatural fast man was very scaring, but maybe he was his only chance to save Gabriel’s life. But then something stopped his thoughts. The man bit into his wrist. The blood ran slowly down his arm. Jonas looked with big, scared eyes at him. Before he could do anything Damon put his wrist into Jonas’ mouth. He tried to push him away but he couldn’t. This man was too strong for him. Jonas was really sure that he just met his first psychopath. So he began to drink the blood and suddenly he felt better and stronger. He wondered why but he wasn’t able to find any explanation. All he could think about was the little Baby in his arms. "Please help Gabriel too", Jonas whispered. "Saving two persons on one day? I´m not Stefan but okaaaaaaay...", so the man put his wrist in Gabriel mouth too. They fell silent for a few minutes and then Damon said "I can’t look at that happy family longer. Come on, I’ll take you to my home". Jonas stood up and followed the man. He was afraid but he had no other chance. In his head were so many questions, he didn’t even knew which one to ask first. "Are you a psychopath?", Jonas started carefully. Damon laughed, "Well, many people think so". "And why did your blood heal me? And why are you so fast?", Jonas asked the most important question. "I’m a vampire, buddy. Hope you don’t care.", Damon said and shrugged his shoulders. Jonas was shocked but he decided that it was better to say nothing.

They stopped in front of a very big house. "This is our modest home.", Damon laughed. He opened the door. "Come in". They entered the house and Jonas found himself in a big living room. On the sofa were sitting two persons. A boy and a girl. "My brother Stefan, the hero and his girlfriend Katherine, the baddest girl under the sun", Damon introduced. Katherine grinned because of this nice compliment. "Who is this Damon?", Stefan asked. "I don’t know. I just found them, hanging around in the snow and dying, so I thought ‘hey why don’t bring them to my brother and his lovely girlfriend." , Damon rolled his eyes. "Damon Salvatore saved two lives? Did your little girlfriend manipulate you that much?", Katherine asked ironically. "And what are we going to do with them now?", the boy asked, ignoring the comment of his girlfriend. Katherine answered: "Well, I´m hungry…", she had a bad smile on her face. "Oh shut up Kitikat. We just give them something to eat and a place to sleep until they find something on their own.", Damon said. "Okay Damon what’s wrong with you today?", Stefan asked. "I put your hero hair on and decided to play the good brother." , Damon smiled.   
Jonas was really afraid and especially distracted. The girl, Katharine, seemed like a total psychopath or at least like what he imagined when he thought about that word. He didn’t know what to think about Damon, he was just strange and seemed nice at some point, but there was still this vampire thing. The vampire thing. Jonas had thought about that the whole way from the forest to the house. What was a vampire? And why said this guy that he was one?   
"Okaaay…", Stefan interrupted Jonas thoughts. "I guess my only chance is to believe you Damon… So what´s your name?" "I´m Jonas", he answered after a few seconds. "And this is Gabriel." "The little snack has a name? How sweet.", the bad smile was still on Katherine’s face and Jonas was pretty sure that she was a psychopath. "Don’t worry Jonas, boy from the woods; she’s not always like that. She has just a little problem with strangers.", Stefan said. "To be honest Katherine has a problem with everybody except herself.", Damon commented ironically and Katherine rolled her eyes, but said nothing.   
Jonas decided that this was the strangest family he has ever seen. But he couldn’t go. He had to safe Gabriel, like he promised. It wasn’t sure that Gabriel was safe here, with this strange people, but it was sure that he wasn’t safe out there in the cold woods. "Where am I?", Jonas asked an easy but important question. "Mystic Falls.", Damon said. "A little town where never happens anything." "Yes no murder, no crime, just aggressive animals.", the psychopath girl said, still smiling this bad smile. 

This time Jonas wasn’t that afraid. Yes she seemed totally strange and Damon wasn’t much better, but Jonas decided to accept this. He had no other chance and he wasn’t even sure if he wanted another chance. Maybe this was the real world? Maybe it was normal for people to act like that without communities and with emotions? Maybe vampire meant no bad thing, even if it sounded like one. So Jonas decided to do nothing. He decided to stay, to safe the baby. And this was either the best or the worst choice of his life. But this is the beginning of another story.


End file.
